DX's Virus
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: Stephanie McMahon brings some dangerous wrestlers to take down DX once and for all. Can they win?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own WWE. I am using them for this story. I do own Lestat, Berial, and Rachel.

Stephanie McMahon sat down as the local wrestling show started. She was getting a headache from DX's antics and she found that watching these minor leaguers try to be as good as WWE superstars was a good headache cure. Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch accompanied her because her father wanted her to be protected in case anyone tried to start trouble against her. The action almost put her to sleep until a large women stepped out. Not large in weight, large in height, she was at least 6'1. She had never seen a women that tall. She was named Rachel Tempest occording to the announcer. Stephanie leaned a bit closer. Rachel had blood-red hair, wore black pants and a black sleeveless shirt. Her opponent tried to put up a fight, but a snap DDT and a corkscrew moonsault put her away. "Impressive." Stephanie said to herself. She would have to see about bringing her to the WWE.

She saw her later when she accompanied two tall men to the ring. One, Lestat, was about 6' 11, black hair to his shoulders, and had a pale white face. He had a black smile from ear to ear and green marks around his eyes. His outfit was black pants, a black chain shirt with no sleeves, and a sweatshirt with the hood up. The other, Adam Berial, was about 6'4 wore a Mankind-like mask. He also wore dark blue jeans that went to his shins. They dominated their opponents. The end came when Lestat lifted one opponent onto his shoulders for an electric chair, when Berial flew off the top and nailed a Tornado DDT. Stehpanie nodded in approval and bribed an offical for a microphone. "Hey, Lestat, Berial. Want to try your luck against some WWE superstars?" Lestat got a microphone and replied, "Sure. But lets make it a… Devil's Dance Death Match! NO DQ, No count-out, and Falls count anywhere!" "Agreed."

Cade and Murdoch were doing well, but their opponents were better. The end came when Berial superkicked Cade and Lestat DDT'd Murdoch. When the show was over Stephanie asked to talk to the three. "Have you three watched WWE lately?" "Yeah." "Well, I want you three to come over and take down DX." "Sure. On one condition. Our match is a Devil's dance death match." "I believe that can be arranged. From what I saw, DX, has no chance in HELL!"


	2. The Devil's Dance

I do not own WWE. I am using them for this story. I do own Lestat, Berial, and Rachel.

Vince McMahon sat down in his office as he and his son Shane waited for Stephanie. She had called earlier and said she had some wrestlers she wanted them to meet. A knock on the door shook McMahon from his thoughts. "Come in." As he finished Stephanie walked in and smiled. "Hello, dad. I found some impressive wrestlers. Meet The Virus." As if summoned by her words three people walked in. Vince looked them up and down. "They certainly look impressive." His eyes strayed on Rachel for a few extra moments. "Let me guess," She asked with a grin. "Surprised at my height? I get that a lot." "I want these two to wrestler DX tonight." "Fine, but if they lose, so do you."

"I don't know about you J.R., but those three looked mean." "That they do King. We have to wonder if DX is ready for a threat that they haven't had before." The announcers spoke amongst themselves as DX came down. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. And it is a Devils Dance Death Match!" "Let's recap. In this match, there are no DQ's, no count-outs, and a victory can happen anywhere." The Virus's music hit and they ran down and collided with DX.

Early in the match, Triple H attempted the Pedigree on Lestat, only to get a shining wizard from Berial. Berial then climbed up top, and leapt off to give Triple H a flying clothesline, only to get a spinebuster. "The shades of Arn Anderson, Triple H, knee drop. Michaels, looking for a flying elbow drop." However, that never came as Lestat quickly ran into the ring and leapt to nail HBK with a flying Spear, which sent the two flying out of the ring. There was a sick thud as the back of Michael's head hit the barricade. Triple H was about to go and check on his partner, when Berial rolled him up for a two count. Berial tried to follow up, but a Harley Race knee stopped him. Triple H pulled him to his feet and set him up for a Pedigree, when a sharp blow across his back knocked him out. Berial looked up and saw Lestat, heavily bleeding holding a sledgehammer. Berial nodded and pointed to the still unconscious HBK. Lestat understood and got a table from under the ring and set it up on the inside. While this was going on, Berial frog splashed Triple H, to keep him out of action for another few minutes. He looked up and saw Lestat with Shawn on his shoulders. Berial climbed onto the top rope, and nailed the Tornado DDT off Lestat's shoulders, driving Michaels already heavily hurt head, through the table. Lestat covered Michaels and got the 3 count. "I can't believe what we just witnessed. D Generation-X has been obliterated. The McMahon's have finally found someone who can stop their reign of chaos." Said J.R. "I don't think we've seen the end of this feud." The audience was in a stunned Silence as DX was carried from the ring on a pair of stretchers.

So, The Virus has won round One, but DX, might, be back. If so, in what match will it be. Give me some match ideas when you review.


End file.
